1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an image processing system and an image processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image processing system, images can be displayed in one or more windows on a display. A user can grab an image and drag it from one position to another position in a same window if the window supports this drag-and-drop feature. However, typically the user cannot drag an image from a first window to a second window, because the second window is unable to detect that event. In addition, the source of the image displayed in the first window is unknown to the second window. Therefore, there is room for improvement in this art.